Going on the run during The End of the Fucking World: Part 1
by bob parley
Summary: AU from the end of season 1 where the police show up a few minutes later, allowing James and Alyssa to escape to London and get mixed up with a case involving DCI John Luther.
1. A different outcome

Alyssa couldn't believe it: the tide was out, which cut off their escape route: they were trapped. "What the fuck do we do now!?"

James wasn't sure how to answer, but then he realised something. "That police woman, she must have come here by car."

Alyssa realised what James meant. "Come on!"

She grabbed his hand and ran past the mobile home where her dad and police woman were, and they saw a car. Wasting no time, James quickly jumped in the driver's seat and hotwired the car, while Alyssa got in the passenger seat. By the time she got her seatbelt on, James had started the car. He got his own seatbelt on and they drove off and disappeared from view, just as the police armed response unit arrived.

Teri got out first and they stormed the mobile house, only to fine Alyssa's dad with a knife in his leg, and Noon waking up. Teri was very angry with Noon, but she was just glad she was alright.

_Meanwhile..._

As James and Alyssa got on the motorway, she thought of an important question. "What do we do now?"

James thought for a moment. "We go to London, it's a big place and it will be ideal to hide in until we figure out what to do next."

Alyssa nodded and went on a rand about her awful father.


	2. An introduction

DCI John Luther woke up and sighed.

Another shit day he thought as he saw it was raining. Then again, his whole life at the moment was a shit show. To recap: he had separated from his wife Zoe and she had fled into the arms of the annoying Mark North, he was constantly arguing with his boss Rose Teller, his best friend Ian Reed had been acting strangely for a while, his partner Justin Ripley did not fully understand what being his partner would entail amd Detective Superintendent Martin Schenk was determined to rid of corrupt police officers which including Luther.

And that was without mentioning Alice Morgan.

Alice was a narcissistic research scientist with an IQ so high, she was considered a genius. She had also murdered her parents and dog, but had done so in such a calculating fashion, not even Luther had been able to prove her guilt. Ever since, she had inserted herself into his personal and professional life, as a friend and as an ally. Recently, she hired a group of girls to beat up Mark in a pathetic attempt to emasculate him and drive Zoe back to Luther.

Alice was fascinated with Luther because she believed that nothing in life ultimately mattered, which came into direct conflict with Luther's own beliefs.

And to make things worse, the man whom Luther had left in a coma (even though he was a serial kidnapper/murderer), Henry Madsen, had just woken up. Even though he wasn't able to testify yet, when he was able to, he would destroy Luther's career.

Luther got up and went into the bathroom before staring in the mirror. He was a severely fucked up human being: He was legendary for his dedication and his ingenious approaches to solving cases. However, the horrors of his job had given rise to emotional demons which often put him at odds with colleagues and loved ones. Because of this, he constantly breached protocol and used unorthodox (mostly illegal) methods (e.g. breaking into properties without warrants to find clues or violently threatening suspects or witnesses), he also had a tendency to give in to belligerent fits of anger. Nevertheless, he hated firearms, and he refused to kill or directly cause the death of suspects.

Groaning, Luther got dressed, had breakfast breakfast and went to work.

* * *

Noon woke up groaning and saw that she was in a hospital.

"Eurice, are you OK?" A concerned Teri asked from the other side of the room.

Noon nodded her head. "What happened?"

Teri quickly explained what happened. "What the hell were you thinking!?"

Noon shook her head in frustration. "I wanted to convince them to turn themselves in without any bloodshed."

Teri snorted. "And look how that turned out."

Noon then pointed out the obvious. "They could have killed me, but they didn't."

Teri saw where this was going. "We have to abide by the law, and since they committed murder, they have to be punished."

Noon saw that this argument was going nowhere. "And how's Alyssa's dad?"

"Demanding his reward money." Teri revealed. "But he's going to jail for being a drug dealer instead."

Noon nodded, the bastard deserved it. "Any idea where James and Alyssa are?"

Teri nodded. "A CCTV camera caught your car entering London, we lost them there."

Noon relaxed. "London is a big place and easy to get lost in, we might never see them again." She said in hope.

Teri shook her head. "DCI John Luther is in London. If there's anybody who can catch them, it's him."

She then left the room, while Noon looked out of the window sadly and realised something. _If the law won't help them, then I will!_


	3. Safe, for now

James and Alyssa reached the London docks before stopping and getting out.

"Well this place is shit." Alyssa said.

James shrugged. "Well there's loads of people, which will allow us to blend in easily."

Alyssa nodded. "We need to change our appearances again, and much more effectively." She looked to around and saw there was a market. Even though she was staring at it from a distance, she could make out a few essentials: food, glasses, drink, hair dye and money. "We need a distraction."

James looked at the pier. "I have an idea."

After telling Allysa the idea, he looked in the back of the car and grabbed a few plastic shopping bags before he saw an abandoned building. Alyssa walked down to the market and waited for the distraction to happen. James walked over to the abandoned building and grabbed a brick before walking back to the car, aiming it so that it would drive off the wall and into the river themes. He put a brick on the accelerator and walked off as the car sped up to about 60 mph before it flew off the wall and plunged into the themes.

Allysa smiled once she heard all of the people present scream and panic, allowing her to steal everything she and James needed, as well as a few other things. James quickly walked over to her as they put the things in the bag before they walked off, holding each other's hands as they did so.

They walked for about an hour before they reached a run-down motel and paid £50 out of their £500 they stole for a double-bed room.

"That was fun, we should plan more in the future." Alyssa commented.

James nodded, and he started to think how to he and Alyssa would escape to another country.

"I think I've come up with a solution to your bad disguise." Alyssa said, pulling out some hair dye.

James nodded and before too long, his hair was blonde.

"You look like a fucking idiot." Alyssa sighed before letting James dye her hair red.

"And you look as beautiful as ever." James confessed.

Alyssa smiled and fell backwards onto the bed. "Hold me."

James nodded and wrapped his arms around Alyssa's torso while he buried his face in her neck.

"I'm scared." Alyssa nervously admitted.

James reassured her. "We've gotten this far, I think we'll be OK."

And as they fell asleep, James realised something important. _I now know what people mean to each other_


	4. A shock discovery

_That night..._

Crime boss George Cornelius was happy, his son was doing well in his education and his criminal business was also doing well.

"Boss." One of his lackey's came up to him. He was currently in his big home that was surrounded by bodyguards to protect him. "You know those James and Alyssa kids?"

George sighed. "Who doesn't?"

"Well one of our lackey's were at the docks and took this photo." The lackey took out their phone and brought up a picture of James and Alyssa standing next to a car. "Shortly after this picture was taken, the car was driven into the river and the kids disappeared."

George nodded. "Send the photo to the media, after that, they won't be free for long." Usually he didn't get involved with criminals affairs, but 2 kids running around killing people would do more harm than good.


End file.
